Sky High Coffee
by wishuponastar12
Summary: Two years later, Kim Crawford returns to Seaford, but wasn't prepared for news of: the Wasabi Warriors' seperation, the dojo has closed and a new coffee shop has opened. Kim visits this coffee shop, later noticing that the infamous Jack Brewer works there, but doesn't recognize her. Kim's goal? To try and get the gang back together. The feelings she had for Jack are still there...
1. Chapter 1

New Story! WEOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Kim!" I heard my mom scream my name.

I turned the volume of my music even louder. Two years after leaving Seaford High, my friends, Jack Brewer...I haven't gotten over the fact that I had to move out of Seaford and go to some dumb school in wherever I was.

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" She screamed once more.

I unwillingly got out of my bed and sighed. I made my way down the stairs and glared at my mother and father.

"Sit." My mother commanded.

"I'm not some dog you know." I glared.

"SIT!" She screamed.

I plopped on the chair and put an ear bud in my ear and blasted some music.

"Alright, Kimberly..." My dad looked at me.

"Don't, don't, don't say good night you know you had me at hello-o!" I sang.

"KIMBERLY!" My mom yelled at me again. She grabbed my iPod and turned it off.

"As I was saying," My dad cleared his throat, "We're moving back to Seaford. I've transferred you back into Seaford High."

I jumped out of my chair and jumped on the table, "OH YEA! I'M MOVING BACK TO SEAFORD. BACK TO SEAFORD." I danced.

"Kimberly! Get down from the table. You're setting a bad example for your sister." She touched my sisters blonde hair.

"So what made you guys finally come to your senses?" I sat back down.

"Oh nothing, I just got a promotion." My dad said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I walked to my mother and grabbed my iPod back and blasted the music on again.

"By the way, we leave tonight..." My dad added.

"So what your telling me is that I have only four hours to pack? Are you crazy?" I screamed.

"The movers are coming in a few hours, just pack everything but your furniture."

"No, I can totally fit my bed in a box like this." I held up a small box I glanced at it.

"Sarcasm isn't required, Kimberly." My mother glared.

I stomped my way up the wooden stairs, creaking every time I stepped on a step. I hated this house with all my heart. I grabbed each piece of clothing off the rack, separating it in Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. I noticed my pink bulletin board I had. Smiling, I took out the pictures of Jack and I. I missed him so much, even if we didn't get together. I couldn't wait to get back to everything, the dojo, the gang, Seaford and see Phil.

I just fell on my bed and stared at my ceiling. A bad feeling was storming up in my gut. For some reason, Seaford wasn't going to be the same.

* * *

"And welcome to your new house!" My dad pulled up into the drive way. We arrived the following morning.

I opened the car door and ran to the mover truck and gave them a piece of paper on my floor plan on my room and handed them twenty dollars.

"KIMBERLY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" My mother screeched.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

I ran towards the old strip mall I missed. Sprinting in I tried locating the dojo, only realizing it was dark and there was construction tape all over it. I turned my head and noticed Falafel Phil with several customers. I walked in and noticed Phil right away.

"Tootsie! Hurry up! Order ten has been waiting for five minutes!" He yelled, "Or I make you into Hachmachistan dessert!"

I walked up to the counter, "Hey Phil!"

"What would you-KIMBERLY? YOU BACK? HOW DID YOU ENJOY HACHMACHISTAN?" He threw his arms around me.

"I didn't go to your country." I laughed.

"Where you go then? The warriors miss you!"

"I honestly don't know and don't care. Speaking of them, what happened to the dojo?"

"Just like what happen with Rudy. You leave, dojo incomplete. Dojo do bad, dojo shut down." He shrugged.

"What? They can't just shut down!"

"Sorry, Kim. They're done. So are the warriors."

I gasped and ran out out, leaving Phil hanging. What had happened? I ran towards a coffee shop I saw in the distance and walked in. The shop was filled with chatter. People of all ages. I recognized some people and walked up to take my order.

"Welcome to Sky High Coffee, may I take your order?" A teenage girl smiled at me.

"Um, just a grande hot chocolate please." I held out a five dollar bill.

"Here." She gave me the change, "A bistro will be coming to give you your order."

I took a seat and played on my phone. I looked around me, noticing that the coffee shop was divided up into sections. Just like high school was divided into separate sections. In high school, you have: the gamers, skaters, athletes, populars, cheerleaders, the normal people and the loners. Well, that's what they told me in books anyways. Some say that some schools were like that. I didn't believe in it. This coffee shop, it was divided into high school students, college students, employees, adults, families and the elderly. I put my leather jacket on the table top.

"Here's your order. Grande hot chocolate." A deep voice said. He placed my drink on the table in front of me. I looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks," I looked at his name tag, "Jack."

"No problem." He walked away. His face though, it was so familiar. That name, could it be?

"Hey, Jack! Come over here! Donna wants you!" I heard across the room. I turned my head and noticed the infamous Donna Tobin smiling at Jack and flirting with him. Jack not helping himself, flirts back. My heart gets shattered into a million pieces. I looked at them, paying close attention to every move they made.

"Hey look! Blondie over there." I heard someone call. I snapped my head and stared at the window.

"JACK! GET BACK TO WORK!" I heard a voice yell.

I heard foot steps come towards me, shivers trialed down my spine.

"Hey." I heard a soft voice.

I turned around and noticed that it was the person I didn't want to see, Grace.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hey, just trying to start a conversation here Kim!"

"So, how's everything been so far?" I offered.

"Donna thinks she owns everything now. She's been as popular as ever. I don't know what everyone sees." Grace looked back to laughing Donna.

"What else?"

"You're probably curious about what happened with your friends aren't you?"

"More than ever."

"Well, after you left, I guess they felt incomplete. They tried less, since you weren't there to yell at them or beat them up. They did worse in tournaments and finally, the dojo shut down. They all went their separate ways. Somehow, Jack got lured into Donna's group, Jerry skips classes, Eddie is never seen around anymore and Milton transferred to Swathmore Academy with Clair."

"This all happened within a year?" I asked. Grace nodded, "So what happened in the year after that?" I continued.

"Well, that was it. Those four were never seen together ever again."

"Wait so is, Jack dating Donna?"

"Nope, Donna just really likes him. Jack didn't say anything to her. Never asked anyone out after you left." Grace shrugged.

"So where is, Jack?"

"Wow, Kim, he's over there." Grace pointed at the boy who gave me my hot chocolate.

"I-I can't believe it." I stuttered.

"Well, you better believe it. He's changed a lot, Kim. He's not the same heroic, skater boy he was two years ago. He has had a major personality change. He's even training at the Black Dragons too." Grace told me.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Easy girl, you're drawing yourself some attention."

"He's training at the Black Dragons? Why on earth would he do that?"

"Well, where else was he suppose to train?" She looked away.

I sighed, "I need to go talk to him."

"I'm warning you, Kim, he's not the same guy he was a few years ago!" Grace called.

"Then, I'm going to fix this. He's going to become that same guy I liked two years ago, the gang will become back together and the dojo needs to reopen." I grabbed my leather jacket and walked towards the counter.

"Can I help you?" The same girl asked.

I noticed the 'Now Hiring' sign on the door, "I'd like to apply for a job." I was going to get close to Jack once again.

* * *

WEOOOO first chapter? Complete! How do you guys like it? It's actually been in my head for a while :)

REVIEW MY FRIENDSS 3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got really positive reviews on this and I was super happy about it :) So here you go! Oh and to the girl who won't give me a virtual cake, it's cake time! LOL

* * *

The manager glanced at my resume with a blank look on his face. This coffee shop was just weird and small. Like I was locked up in a cleaning closet!

"Don't you have an office?" I asked.

The manager ignored me and nodded, "Kimberly Crawford? Welcome aboard." He tossed me a black apron.

"SWEET!" I grabbed the apron and inspected it.

"You'll be training with Brewer over there." He opened the closet door.

I sighed, "So do I have some sort of schedule?"

He laughed, "Of course you do! What do you think?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hand it over then."

"Sassy." The manager took a piece of paper out.

Grabbing the paper from him, I inspected it, this could work, I can work at this place avoiding my parents.

"Clarifying some points. You receive your paycheck on every third of each month, you are paid eleven dollars an hour, any disrespect to other employees during work will lead you to seeing me. Here's a handbook to read over, the piece of paper you need to check in and out of work and you begin now." He pushed me towards Jack.

"Um, hi." I looked at my hair and back at the manager.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well Jack, yes you may. You're suppose to train me."

"What is there to train? It's simple. You take the beverage or food, read the note about the description of the customer and you give it to them. Simple." He walked away from me.

I stared at him, Grace was right, he has changed, "Okay then, is there anything else I need to know?"

"This coffee shop is divided into sections you see, and I'm pretty sure you can notice." He grabbed a hot coffee from the deliver counter and read the note. He walked towards a business man and read his order out loud and gave him one of the smiles I used to get from him.

"Alright Jack, let's cut to it. You have no idea who I am right?" I stopped him.

"Nope. I rather not find out." He ran to the counter again and grabbed the next drink. I did the same and read the description. Ew, Donna's drink. I delivered it and didn't get a single thank you.

I ran up to Jack, "It's me, Kim."

"I know your name." He walked towards the employee hallway.

"No, you obviously don't remember me. It's me, Kim Crawford."

He stopped short and took a deep breath, "You're kidding me right?"

"Why would I be joking? Jack, you didn't recognize me one bit. I thought we would never forget about each other."

"Leave me alone Kim, I've changed. Everyone's changed since you left. It's amazing what two years can do. Everything's done." He just stood there, back facing me.

"Jack, you don't understand. I-I miss you."

"What is there to miss about me? We're not friends anymore. In fact, after you left, we all went our separate ways." He said simply.

"Well now things can get back to normal! I'm back now."

"Kim, it's not that easy. You can't just fix everything. I have no contact with Jerry, Milton, Eddie or Rudy. You can't just get us back together. Everything's been done. There's no going back."

"Jack, I can't believe this was what you turned into. What happened?"

He turned around, "We're not close anymore, Kim. We're not even considered friends. You're just a co-worker to me. Since we're not considered friends, I can't tell you."

"You're stubborn you know that? We were best friends! And you just threw that away once I left? I tried contacting you! You never replied to anything!" I shouted.

"Listen Kim, everything's done. What we had, it's gone now."

"You can't just throw our friendship away like that! I li-" I was actually in tears, I stopped myself before I went even further.

"You what?" He stepped forward.

"You know what? Forget it. You're right. We're done. I thought you were going to stick by me, be friends and get nothing between us. Obviously I was wrong." I walked away.

He didn't chase after me.

* * *

I ran home in tears. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was so stupid. I turned on my phone and pressed that contact's number. I held the phone to my ear and he picked up.

"Milton?"

"Who is this?" His old voice ringing in my ears.

"I-it's Kim." I stuttered.

"Kim? You're back at Seaford?" He asked.

"Yea..."

"Since when?"

"Not long ago, I got a job and well I bumped into Jack..."

"You bumped into Jack? I haven't seen him in a while."

"So, how are you and Julie?" I moved on to a new subject.

"We...we broke up." He said sadly.

"Milton, Falafel Phil's. Now." I hung up. I didn't bother for an answer, I knew he would arrive. I called Jerry right after.

"You have reached the voice mail of...JERRY MARTINEZ YO, LEAVE A MESSAGE."

"Jerry. Falafel Phil's. Now. I swear you better be there." I hung up. Finally I called Eddie.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Eddie!"

"Is this who I think it is?" He sounded unsure.

"Yea, it's Kim." I said.

"KIM! I missed you!" He said gleefully.

"Hey, meet me at Falafel Phil's okay?" I told him.

"Sure!"

I was going to get us back together again. Rudy wasn't needed just yet.

* * *

I wasn't actually ready to go forgive Jack. Although a part of me said he was part of us, and I needed him to be a part of this. I ran back to Sky High and looked around. The coffee shop was a lot emptier now, probably since it was almost closing time. I spotted Jack cleaning some tables.

"You're coming with me." I grabbed him by the collar and headed to the machine and checked out Jack.

He removed my arms from him, "What do you want Kim?"

"Follow me. Just do it okay?" I grabbed his arm.

"Kim, tell me now. I swear if you don't I-I'll." He let go from my grasp.

"You'll what Jack? I just need some answers alright? Trust me in this. I may hate your guts right now, but just listen to me." I told him.

He groaned, "You haven't changed one bit."

"Well, you have."

"Changing was for the better!"

"But going to the Black Dragons? This is the second time!" I turned around to face him.

"Why do you even care, Kim?"

"I care okay? You're my friend, at least you were. You were so clueless Jack, wasn't it obvious? No one could ever replace you in my heart." I blurted out. What I just said didn't sound like me at all.

"Obvious that you liked me? The feelings were mutual Kim, you just didn't see it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Who ever said I didn't see it? I did! I just wasn't sure! You know what? Just forget about it, let me call the guy and tell them to forget about it." I took out my phone and turned my back towards him.

"Wait." He stepped forward.

I turned around, "Spit it out."

"You got the guys all there?" He asked softly.

"Duh." I said simply.

"Let's go." Jack finally said.

We started walking towards the other side of the mall in silence.

"I still have your friendship bracelet you know." He said quietly.

"You do?" I stopped short.

"Yea, I actually never took it off..." Jack trailed off.

"What made you change Jack? You were fine before."

"Everything."

"What do you mean everything? If you haven't noticed I left for two years." I laughed softly.

He laughed a little, "It's something I'll eventually tell you. Look, I'm sorry the way I treated you earlier. I'm pretty sure you were shocked to see what I've turned into."

"Shocked? More like I nearly had a heart attack." I joked.

"You aren't dead though."

"Oh no, Jack, did you forget the meaning of a joke while I was gone?" I shook my head.

We arrived at Phil's and the three guys showed up and I smiled, "Hey guys." I took my seat next to Jack.

"So, we haven't seen you in a while." Eddie said.

"Yea...and you guys haven't seen each other in a while either huh?"

They all mumbled a bunch of yes's and I leaned forward, "Okay let's get to the point. I need the full story. Why is the dojo closed, why you guys are no longer friends. Everything. Now."

They all sighed and Jerry started, "Okay it was the day after you left. Unfortunately we had a tournament that week and we had completely forgot..."

**_Flashback...(in Jerry's POV)_**

"Hey guys! What do you think of the new toilet paper I got?" Rudy walked out of the washrooms.

"Rudy, it's just toilet paper." Jack said simply.

"IT'S AMAZING! If you don't mind Rudy, I took some from the cabinets and brought the home." I opened my locker.

"Jerry, did you not realize how expensive this toilet paper is? It's really expensive!"

"And do you realize how much my family loves it? Its so soft and smooth."

Eddie walked into the room holding a piece of paper, "Guys, I saw this in Rudy's office earlier."

"Wait, why were you in my office and why did you leave the dojo and come back with that?" Rudy asked.

"I was hungry! Anyways, guys, we have a tournament this week!" Eddie exclaimed.

"How could I have not known? What are you guys waiting for? Get to work!" Rudy shouted.

We all ran to the mats and worked on different things. The atmosphere in the air though, it wasn't the same. Someone was missing.

**_Reality_**

"That someone was you, Kim. Without you, Jack wouldn't motivate us as much." Milton spoke.

"What? I'm not the reason Jack doesn't encourage you guys enough." I crossed my arms.

"Just get back to the story." Jack sighed.

_**Flashback (still in Jerry's POV)**_

"I give up guys. I can't do this, Rudy hasn't come out in three hours to help or anything." Milton said.

"Is he still bummed that we lost Kim yesterday?" I asked.

"Of course he is!" Jack exclaimed, "Look guys, we have to pull ourselves together."

"Well Jack, have fun with that. We don't have enough time, we've been goofing off too much. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out. Eddie and Milton followed me too.

That day at the tournament? We showed up, but we got beaten real badly. We ended up forfeiting and Jack joined the rival dojo right after Rudy decided to sell the dojo. It wasn't a nice day for us. Milton transferred to Swathmore Academy, I never heard from Eddie and I didn't go to class.

_**Reality (Kim's POV)**_

"Really. That's what happened? Man you guys are dumb." I said.

"Look, that was the past alright? We can't go back." Milton took a deep breath.

"He's right. We can't go back." Eddie spoke.

"Well guys, it's not over yet. We're going to get the dojo back." I smiled.

"Have fun with that, someone already bought it." Jack said.

I glared, "Negativity isn't required. You guys need to be positive!"

"Plus, Jack's apart of the Black Dragons." Jerry stated.

"Jack, please tell me you aren't planning on staying." I turned to him.

"I don't know Kim...if you guys get the old dojo back, I probably will." He shrugged.

"If? It's not if guys, we will." I tried to encouraged them.

"Sure Kim." Milton ate a falafel ball.

"Wait so who bought the dojo?" I asked.

"No one did. Jack was just guessing." Eddie told me.

"Well, what's happening to it?"

"Their taring it down Kim, it's being torn down soon. You can't do anything about it." Jerry spoke.

* * *

Damn this chapter is sad. The characters have really changed. Well, more surprises soon! Don't worry, it's not going to be this sad.

I hope you guys liked this chapter! (even if it's really sad)

REVIEW! 3


	3. Chapter 3

UGH. IM SORRY. VERY SORRY. IM UPDATING NOW.

* * *

"Nothing to do? Really guys? Nothing to do." I stood up, "I can't believe you guys. We need to fight for our dojo!"

"What dojo, Kim? It's being torn down. We can't do anything about it!" Jerry exclaimed.

"You guys suck." I said simply. I got up and ran out of the restaurant.

I honestly did think the guys would pull through, but I was wrong. I sprinted all the way home and ran up to my room, finding everything in boxes except my furniture. I fell on my bed, only finding the mattress not there and my head pounding from the pain. Stupid movers. I unpacked a box which revealed a scrapbook I totally forgot about. I opened it and stood there flipping through the pages. Most of the pictures were from two years ago, when I met Jack. I slammed the book shut. It was over. We might have made up or something, but it doesn't change anything.

Running into the living room, I saw several mattresses in there and took the one I believed was mine. Grabbing the mattress, I slowly made my way upstairs. I threw it on the bed and grabbed my notebook. I flipped through the pages and came across the one I wrote before I moved.

_ August 21st 2012_

_So I guess today's the day. I hate this. Stupid parents, stupid promotion. Were they unaware on what would happen to me? I would probably be a friendless girl in my new school. I wouldn't care that much anyways. I'm really gonna miss everyone. Milton's voice in my head just said something about me missing Jack the most. Sure I liked him, but it's not like we got anywhere. What if we did get together and then break up? What would happen to our relationship? Boom, trash. This side of me is never revealed. The fact that I'm filled with anxiety in me, kills me.  
_

I slammed my notebook shut. Why did he matter so much to me? It's not like he would like me. He probably likes Donna. That dumb, stupid ponytail. There's nothing I can do now. I can't make someone like me.

"KIM. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE. IT'S DINNER." My mother screeched.

I honestly do dislike my mom at times. You have no idea, she expects me to be more of a girl. Well I am, just because I take karate does not mean I'm not a girl. Why can't she understand that?

I groaned and screamed back, "COMING!" I made my way down the stairs and probably almost tripped because of the delightful smell. It was unusual, since I could never smell the dinner from the stairway. I don't think that made any sense. I sprinted to the lovely smelling meal sitting on the dinning room table and stopped short. No. This was like a terrible cliché movie. _  
_

"Honey, shut your mouth." My mother said rudely.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Why is _he _here?"

"Well, Kimberly, we moved a few blocks away from the Brewer's, and we decided to invite them to dinner, you have a problem with that?" My mother explained.

"Yes, I do have a problem with that. As much as I was looking forward to the delightful dinner, I'm out."

"Kim, wait-"

"Save it Jack, I don't want to see you ever again. Why did you just let your parents come?"

"Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you to make you this mad? We were okay earlier today!"

"You know, maybe we might have sort of bonded in the coffee shop, but don't let that get to your head." I said angrily.

"Stop being such a-"

"Drama queen? I don't care anymore. Once I left, I thought everything would still be normal, you guys would all be friends, the dojo would still be there and you wouldn't pretend everything we did together didn't happen. But no, the dojo is gone, everyone has parted separate ways and your with Donna Tobin and them. I'm out." I stormed out angrily.

"I can explain all of that!"

I ran out of the house and didn't stop until I reached my destination. I rang the door bell and Grace opened the door, "Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"Yea, sure." She opened the door wider and let me in.

"I give up Grace, these guys, they're impossible."

"What do you mean by impossible?" She asked.

"It's really complicated right now." I sighed.

"Tell me anyways." Grace sat on her bed.

I explained everything to Grace, "It's confusing right?"

"Beyond confusing. What do you have against Jack?"

"It's really confusing okay? I don't even know yet." I sighed.

"Well, you can't be mad at him for nothing."

I groaned, why was I even mad at him? Wasn't my original plan to get close to Jack again?

"It hit you didn't it." Grace smiled knowingly at me.

"I don't know why I did it though..."

"Um, are you on your..." She trailed off awkwardly.

Laughing, I stood up, "Nope, maybe I'm just really, really confused."

"Are you going to apologize to him?" She wondered.

"Mmm, maybe." I laughed and walked out the door.

"Wait, Kim." Grace called.

I turned around, "Yea?"

"Do you still have feelings for Jack?"

I gave her a small smile, "I don't know. By the way, what's with your nice act?"

"Oh, Kim, don't get used to this." She twirled her hair. Just like that, I left her house and made my way back home. I reached for the door knob, but then pulled my hand back. They're probably still eating and I really don't want to see my mom screaming at me.

_Just open the door, Kim. Avoid the dinning room completely, duh. _

Whatever that voice was, I'll listen to it. Wait no, maybe I shouldn't. I turned around and walked to the strip mall and into the coffee shop.

"Ew, it's Kimberly. I thought that you knew that this is our hang out. Not loner girl's hang out." Donna sneered.

"Oh really? Well, get used to me being around, Donna. I work here now." I flashed a smile.

Donna cackled, "You, out of all these people, got a job here? How? Did your daddy pay them so you can get the job? Not everyone can work here you know."

"What do you mean by that?" I glared.

"Oh, Kim, Kim, Kim, you have so much to learn! Your social status is based on where you hang out! In this case, Sky High Coffee is for me, not you. It's the rules." She put an arm around my shoulder.

I pulled away and laughed, "The rules? Social status? You're kidding me right?"

"People like you," Donna pointed her french manicured finger at me, "cannot get jobs in a place like this!"

"Well guess what, I did. Get used to it." I put my black apron on and clocked in.

* * *

Wow, that is a pretty dumb rule LOL okay, i'm super sorry I haven't updated in forever. I completely forgot. BUT SEASON 3 IS IN 13 DAYS! WOOT WOOT.

**follow me on twitter: lollilollipopzz**

**follow me on instagram: teamkick **

I'll follow you back if you tell me your from fanfiction :)


	4. Chapter 4

From the corner of my eye, I saw Donna scoff every few seconds. She still couldn't believe I had the guts to set foot in this shop. I laughed hysterically and people stared. Like I really cared about that.

I stood behind the register and staring at the door, lost in my own little world.

"Um, hello?" A woman waved her hand in my face.

I shook in surprise and turned towards her, "Welcome to Sky High Coffee, what would you like?"

"For you to get fired. Stop being so unprofessional. I would like a caramel latte. Three pumps, two shots-"

"Yea, I know how to make a caramel latte." I cut her off.

"Don't you interrupt a customer!" She snapped.

I sighed, "Go on."

"Make sure the steamed milk is filled 1/4 below the rim. Then add a bunch of foam."

"Why are you telling me what to do?" I tapped away on the screen.

"MAKE MY LATTE!" The woman yelled.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, "MAKE THIS WOMAN A CARAMEL LATTE, JORDAN."

"On it!"

I smiled at the woman, "Wait over there for your drink. Enjoy your day."

She glared at me and turned sharply to the other side of the long counter. I smiled and stared off into space.

"KIM!" A voice broke my daydream.

"Jack." I stood up properly.

"Kim, you can't just avoid me or your family." Jack sighed.

"I'm not."

"You're not working your own shift!" He went around the counter and stood in front of me.

"So?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You're not suppose to. You're working my shift."

"Does this face look like I care?"

"Come on, Kim." He grabbed my arm.

I pulled away, even though I really didn't want to, "Go back to Donna."

He laughed, "I can't do that during my shift can I?"

I stared him down, "Really. You're going there."

"Are you still mad?"

"About what?" I walked to the staff room.

"How I forgot about everything? All that." He followed me.

"Maybe."

"Kim, I haven't forgotten! I tried using Donna to get over you. Kim, we both knew that there was something going on."

I smiled a bit, "Awe, well then why are you still with Donna?"

"Well, everyone has parted ways, so I guess I had no choice..."

"I want you to leave Donna."

"What now." He widened his eyes.

"Leave her, I'm going to get everyone back together."

"Kim, you tried that once, it won't work." Jack sighed.

"Well at least leave Donna." I put my apron away.

"I-I can't." He looked away.

"That's what I thought." I stormed out of the coffee shop.

"Kim wait!"

"Jack, don't even bother." I clocked out and left the shop.

* * *

super sorry for such a short chapter. better than nothing right?

yea im sorry, IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
